Forward Bound
by Melaine138
Summary: Now 20 years old Kyoko hasn't seen Ren in nearly 3 years after she landed the part of Momiji she became a world famous actress. Now at age 20 she finally gets the chance to stay in Japan for a while but what happens when she sees Ren again?
1. Forward Bound

**Forward Bound**

 **Hi! I am the author of "Forward Bound" which is a future version of the manga/ anime skip beat. This story takes place 3 years after the manga, at this time Kyoko is 20 years old and Ren is 24.**

 **Summary: 3 years after skip beat, Kyoko has not seen Ren in almost 3 years, ever since Kyoko landed the part of Momiji she has been on the move with shooting in Europe and then having acting jobs and modeling jobs all over the world. Now she finally gets to see Ren again as they are playing a couple in a new romance movie. Will they be able to pick up where they left off? Or will their relationship take a turn?**

 ***LME studios***

" **Kyoko! Welcome back to Japan it has been too long!" President Takarada proclaimed jumping up from his desk as he sets his snake down on the floor. Kyoko laughs and smiles at the president's antics.**

 **Some things don't change I guess Kyoko thought as she looked the president up and down. Today the president was wearing a pair of balloon pants with a series of jewels and pendants covering his torso.**

" **President! I video chat you nearly every day and you call and text me constantly how could you possibly miss me?" Kyoko teased in a fake confused tone, though she couldn't keep the teasing gleam out of her eyes as she said it. If she was being honest with herself she had missed the president allot.**

" **You can hardly call it the same thing! I mean even when you're in Japan on shoots you are so busy you never have time to come see me! When was the last time you even had one day where you weren't working a 14 hour day?" Takarada laughed as he smiled at his top actress in the company. It was true Kyoko had been working constantly for the past 3 years and had acted in at least 2 dozen hit dramas and another dozen movies and that didn't even take into account all of the modeling and tv appearances she did regularly.**

 **Kyoko pondered the question the president had given her and found herself hard pressed to give him an answer. The truth was that as soon as she got the part of Momiji and her role as Natsu was over it was as if there was a never-ending pile of work. While she had become very famous throughout the world and had become a household name and had won many awards she hadn't had a vacation in about 3 years.**

 **Kyoko sighed and admitted to the president. "I have not been on a vacation or had a day off since I was cast as Momiji, I mean I long since gave up of holding onto an apartment anywhere since I'm always on the movie with my manager." After getting the part of Momiji she had wanted to have Yashiro as her manager but with her constantly traveling and him being the manager of Ren Tsuruga who was the leading male actor in all of the world at this point Yashiro had no time. Now she had a manager named Haruki Okada who was amazing and the only reason that Kyoko wasn't overwhelmed with her crazy schedule.**

" **Well, I have great news for you then! I have booked you two tv shows and a movie in Japan which will last a half a year with filming so you will have the chance to settle down a bit and be able to see your friends." The president seemed happy and cheerful but I could tell he was up to something he had a scheming look about him. I decided not to pressure him for now though and just enjoy the fact that I got to stay in Japan for a while. "Rehearsal begins in a week so until then you should find someplace to stay and rest up maybe see some friends."**

" **Kyoko smiled ear to ear and said a break is something I really and truly need and not just for me but I now Haruki will definitely appreciate a break, though I suppose this means I will need to get myself a place?"**

" **Good luck with that Kyoko don't forget I am only a call away if you ever need anything." The president smiled as Kyoko smiled and left his office.**

 **Kyoko settled on getting a 5 bedroom apartment a few blocks away from LME headquarters. Kyoko lived with her manager Haruki and her personal housekeeper Marie Ota. Kyoko had decided to get a housekeeper after Haruki had pointed out the fact that she worked so much and had no time to keep a clean house anymore, even though her work schedule was about to get a bit smaller going to 10 hours a day instead of 14 hours a day Haruki insisted that Kyoko shouldn't just go shopping out in public especially since LME had assigned her a bodyguard (he lived with them as well) and it would be a pain to have to go grocery shopping after a long day not to mention the risk of a mob of fans.**

 **Haruki had joined the love me section shortly after Kyoko had gotten the part of Momiji and switched to the talent section. After a month of Haruki's help, Kyoko had decided to hire her full time. Shortly after that Kyoko's fame started to grow like crazy and she started having people follow her all around so the president hired her a bodyguard. The bodyguard was a bulky man and a foreigner named Chase King who was a former member of the special forces in the US he was 28 years old and had been Kyoko's shadow for 2 and a half years he went with her everywhere from a supermarket run to going to work.**

 **Her vacation was full of moving and scheduling interviews and getting characters ready for her different parts. By the end of the week she had all 3 characters done for the most part but she felt like she was missing something. This was not surprising since she usually needed to meet the cast and compare characters to really and truly perfect her parts.**

 **Monday the first day on set**

" **Kyoko it's time to get up." Haruki declared as she yanked the curtains open filling the room with light. Kyoko mentally sighed wishing she could go back to sleep. Alas though it was already 8 AM and she needed to be at set at 9 AM. Kyoko rolled over as said in a voice muddled with sleep.**

" **I'm getting up, I'm getting up you don't need to send a search party I'll be out in 30 minutes for breakfast." Haruki looked satisfied as she walked out and shut the door with a click.**

 **Kyoko rolled out of bed and proceeded to take a shower. 10 minutes later she went into her closet and picked out a yellow sundress and a black blazer she then made quick work of untangling and styling her long black hair. She used to have it short and orange but after a year of constantly dying it, the hair stylist recommended going natural to avoid permanent hair damage. She quickly grabbed a black purse and slipped on a pair of cute black flats and headed out to the dining room. As soon as she opened her door the aroma hit her, it was the smell of hotcakes (thick pancakes) she smiled to herself as she sat down at the dining table and a plate of food was set in front of her. Sitting across from her was Haruki and to her right was Chase.**

" **What's on today's schedule Haruki?" Kyoko said through a mouthful of breakfast.**

" **Well apparently you need to go back to get an etiquette class," Haruki glared at the blushing Kyoko before continuing, "but that will have to be at a later time. Today you are going to go over a script reading for the movie "The Fairy and the Stone" apparently it is a story about how a young girl meets a fairy prince and then years later they meet again and go on a journey where they fall in love." Kyoko blinked remembering about the little fairy prince she had met when she was a little girl the boy named Corn. This had to be a coincidence right? Haruki continued. "Apparently some famous actor big shot told a story about meeting a girl in the woods and a writer was fascinated and wrote a script. Apparently, the actor who told the story is playing your love interest."**

" **Who is this actor?" Kyoko puzzled.**

" **No idea, apparently they want to keep the leading couple a secret for now so I don't think anyone will have any idea until we get to the studio that you are the leading lady, except for the casting staff of course." Kyoko paused at this information it wasn't unheard of not to release the cast list but it certainly wasn't what she expected.**

" **Chase anything I should know about the security at this studio or what I should expect today?"**

" **Nothing out of the normal but with the new development of the cast not being released there may be a lot of people that will be shocked at your appearance their so please stick close to me Miss. Mogami."**

" **I can do that Chase now then I think it's about time we go." Kyoko grabbed a hat and a pair of shades then rushed to her room having forgotten her necklace her princess rosa necklace. When the car pulled up to the studio Kyoko says the crowds that had gathered outside waiting to get a glimpse of the cast of the movie. Chase opened her door and they headed into the building. Once inside of the building Haruki took Kyoko's hat and glasses and the people in the studio froze looking towards Kyoko with shock. Having had this happen to her a lot Kyoko bowed and said to the crowd of people that had now assembled.**

" **My name is Kyoko Mogami and I look forward to working with you to make this movie a success." Kyoko looked up and scanned the room seeing a few familiar faces but mostly strangers. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice saying in an annoyed voice.**

" **Kyoko your in Japan? When did you get back and why on earth didn't you call me?" Kyoko spun on her heel and grinned as she rushed towards her best friend in the entire world Kanae Kotonami. Kanae was an actress she met when she was auditioning for the LME studio. Kanae was a famous actress now in Japan and had starred in many shows and movies. Sadly due to work, Kyoko hadn't seen her best friend in nearly a year.**

" **Kanae your here! Does that mean you are in the cast of "The Prince and the Stone?" Kanae looked at her with an expression that screamed why else would I be here. Kyoko quickly hugged her best friend. Someone clears their throat behind them and Kyoko spun around to see that most of the people were either staring at them or walking into a conference room. Kyoko and Kanae followed the crowd with Kanae's manager, Haruki, and Chase behind them.**

 **Kyoko took her assigned seat with Haruki and chase behind her and Kanae to her right. Kyoko and Kanae chatted about what had been going on recently until they heard someone clearing their throat in the front of the room. Kyoko turned her head and saw the director sitting two chairs to the left of her. Kyoko frowned realizing that there was an empty chair next to her.**

" **Ladies and Gentlemen thank you so much for coming today! Today we are going to introduce ourselves and sum up our roles and then go over the script once or twice." The director declared as he stood up and looked out at all of the actors in the room. "Before we get started though let me introduce you to the man that came up with this story and our leading man, Ren Tsuruga." Kyoko spun on her chair as she saw Ren walk into the room. He looked even more handsome than she remembered. She couldn't believe that she hadn't seen Ren for 3 years. As she looked at Ren, however, she gasped as she noticed his hair and eyes were different he did not have brown hair and brown eyes as she remembered. No, he had blonde hair and green eyes. This was not Rent it was Corn.**

 **Ren walked into the room and walked to the front of the room and bowed. "I am Ren Tsuruga and I will be playing Corn the fairy prince." Ren looked around the room and froze as he looked into the eyes of the women who held his heart. Kyoko was even more beautiful than he remembered with a pair of beautiful golden brown eyes. But unlike before she had long smooth silky black hair and she was gapping at him.**

" **Corn? What is going on." Kyoko said as she gapped at the man she loved and the boy who had taken care of her all of those years ago.**


	2. The Gates of Truth

**The Gates of the Truth**

*I do not own Skip beat*

Kyoko couldn't believe what she was seeing let alone hearing, not only was the boy who had held her when she cried and made her laugh no matter what had happened standing right in front of her but, he was the same guy as the one who had showed her how to love acting and who had taught her to love again.

Ren didn't know what to do, he knew one day he would have to explain everything to Kyoko but, he hadn't expected she would be playing his love interest. What had happened? Why had this happened? He hadn't seen this women in nearly 3 years and couldn't bring himself to text her out of the fear that she wouldn't respond. But there she was so close that is he moved his hand even a couple inches he would be touching her hand.

Kyoko could tell that a couple of people were staring at her and she tried to pull herself together. She was a professional she needed to act like it. People went around and introduced themselves, the person they were playing and what their favorite project they had worked on. They started with the director and worked their way around the table until finally it was my turn.

"Hello I am Kyoko Mogami, if I had to choose a favorite project I would have to chose the part of Momiji due to the fact that playing Momiji taught me how to have confidence in not only my acting abilities but in my ability to construct characters." After Kyoko sat down it was Ren's turn.

"Hello my name is Ren Tsuruga and I am playing the part of Kuon Hizuri, I will also be taking on the role of assistant director. My favorite project would be playing Katsuki on Dark Moon because it forced me to evolve as an actor in order to play the scenes to there full potential and to keep up with my fellow actors." When Ren said the last part he turned his head and looked me straight in the eyes. I couldn't help but hold his eye contact. At that moment I couldn't no I wouldn't look away even if it killed me. After what seemed to be an eternity of staring into Ren's eyes he looked away and addressed the room once more.

"There will be one other prominent cast member showing up soon and that would be Kuu Hizuri who will be playing the role of Kuon's dad." Ren sat down making sure not to let any of his emotions show. The director was the next to give orders. He told us to read over the script and have our characters figured out by tomorrow. After that he dismissed us for the day. I fled I rushed out of there like the hounds of hell where hot on my trail and they would kill me if I slowed down.

When I got outside I took a deep breath and turned to check to make sure I hadn't ditched Chase and Haruki. She sighed when she found that she was alone on the street. She decided that she couldn't wait for them, even if that meant a lecture from Chase she couldn't stay their. Just as she was about to start walking home she heard a voice yelling out behind her.

"Kyoko wait I need to talk to you!" It was Ren I could tell. I didn't bother turning as I stood there. I knew running would do no good. If Ren wanted to catch me he would do so whether I liked it or not. Finally I turned around and looked up into those beautiful eyes of his that where no longer the brown of Ren but the green of the little fairy prince I met when I was only 6 years old.

I ran after her as fast as I could knowing that if I couldn't get her to talk to me then there was no way that I could talk to her without her guards up. When Ren finally got Kyoko to turn around he froze in shock. Throughout all the time that Ren had known Kyoko he had never seen the look of agony aimed towards him. Ren felt a stab of guilt knowing that he had caused the only women he had cared about in his adult life. Every instinct inside of Ren told him that he should comfort her, that he should wrap his arms around Kyoko and never let her go. Ren knew though that if he did that she might pull away from him.

When Ren finally spoke he said "Kyoko… Please can we talk? Please let me explain."

Kyoko's first response was a very angry NO YOU LIED TO ME YOU JERK! But she knew she needed to hear him out. If she didn't she would always wonder what the truth was about the man she loved and the boy who protected her even from herself.

When Kyoko finally nodded in agreement Ren let out a sigh of relief and motioned her towards the car that had appeared while Kyoko was thinking. Yashiro held the keys out to Ren and opened the passenger door for Kyoko. It was just then that Kyoko noticed a mob of fans and paparazzi was appearing with cameras trained on her. Yashiro whispered into Kyoko's ear.

"Don't worry I will let your manager and bodyguard know what is happening. And just for the record I have missed you and I am glad you are finally home in Japan." As Yashiro stepped back and smiled at Kyoko as he ushered her into the car.

"I'm glad to be home and I have missed you as well Yashiro." Kyoko said with a brilliant smile on her face as she got into the car and the door was shut. And with that Ren drove off.

Ren glanced over to where Kyoko was sitting. She had her head turned and appeared to be watching the city pass by as he drove.

"So where are we going now Ren, or should I call you Corn or maybe Kuon." Kyoko didn't look at Ren as she said this knowing that if she looked at him she would either cry or start yelling. Over the past few years she had managed to get a hold on her emotions but, with just one look at Ren all of her control and restraint was broken. If Kyoko looked at Ren now she feared that she might never be able to get control on her emotions ever again.

"I thought we could go to my house. I recently had to move out of my apartment due to my fame and a leak of my address to the public."

*40 minutes and a long and uncomfortable silence later*

"We are almost there I'm sorry for the long drive but we can be sure no one will find us and either interrupt us or overhear us."

As he said this the car began to slow down. I looked up from where I was twitching my hands. In front of us was a giant pair of gorgeous gates the color of gold. As I took in my surroundings I noticed that there were no houses or shops in sight. No the only thing I could see was the gates and a forest full of trees and flowers. It seemed to be raining pink snowflakes, but as I looked up through the skylight in the car I saw the massive cherry blossom branches looming above me. Even though we were only about an hour from tokyo and the sun had set, I couldn't help but marvel in the sheer beauty that surrounded me. Through the trees I saw something that surprised me, the stars. There were not just a few stars but what seemed to be endless amounts of stars.

Suddenly there was a loud sound and as I turned my head from the stars I watched as the gates opened up in front of us. The car began to move and I saw to my utter delight that the beauty didn't just end at the gates.

The landscape around us was gorgeous and after a few minutes we turned into a circle and I saw a giant mansion looming in front of us. The mansion was huge and seemed to be at least 3 floors. Even at night the house was well lit with many spotlights aimed at the house. The house was a cream color with a gorgeous shingled roof and multiple balconies and huge windows. As I was about to say something the car came to a stop next to the path which led to two giant doors.

Ren opened his door and walked around to my side and held the door open for me.

"What do you think of the house Kyoko?" Ren said with a playful look on his face as he had already seen the amazement on my face. I blushed a bright red and Ren laughed and held out his hand to me.

"Right this way my lady." Ren looked at me with a cocky grin as he helped me from the car and started walking up the walkway never letting go of my hand even for a second.

We walked into his home and I couldn't suppress a gasp, the house was even more amazing on the inside. The entry way was huge with a giant geometric type chandelier and on both sides of the entryway were staircases leading up to the second floor and from there leading the the third floor. As I turned my head I saw that the floor was marble and the room to my right was a giant sitting room with a piano and to my left was a kitchen and a simple dining room set up.

Without being given any instructions I walked over to the piano and ran my fingers over the ivory keys hearing the soft hum of the instrument as I touched middle C.

"Do you know how to play." I jumped as I heard Ren's voice right behind me. I spun on my heel.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" I squeaked still trying to catch my breath after the scare he had given me.

Ren laughed and ran his hand over my head smiling. "I missed you these past years Kyoko." Ren dropped his hand to his side and looked at me with a mournful look. "Can I get you something Kyoko."

I looked at Ren and felt my heart twinge with guilt. The years I had been gone had been hell on my but I never imagined that they might have been hard on him as well.

"May I have a cup of green tea?" I said hesitantly looking up at Ren.

Ren smiled at me "How about some matcha tea, since you obviously love it since you learned how to make it in the gorgeous tea ceremony you put on for me and the cast of that movie."

I blushed remembering the first time he and I had ever worked together. Wow so much had changed I was no longer a member of the love me section, no I was now a famous actor and was working as the costar to Ren the man I had looked up to so much. I laughed at the memory.

"Matcha tea sounds great, but do you truly know how to make it?" Matcha tea was not easy to make since you had to prepare it so carefully.

Ren smilled down at me "I do know how to do the tea ceremony you know." And with that cryptic message he walked into the kitchen and out of sight.

I sat on the piano bench and ran my fingers across the keys. I hadn't played in years. I had learned the piano as a little girl to win my mothers love and then I played for the customers at the inn occasionally. Besides in a few movies or shows I hadn't played in years I hadn't played for fun in nearly a decade. I let my fingers rest on the keys and closed my eyes. The next thing I knew I was washed away in the music coming from the piano.

Ren

The car ride had been one of the most awkward experiences of my life. As I sat next to Kyoko I couldn't help but take her in. She had changed in the last 3 years which was shocking. She now had long black hair that was half way down her back and she no longer had bangs. She was taller and had come into herself fully she was beautiful even though she was acting prim and proper I could sense the temper that she had leashed inside of her. I was tempted to poke her temper with a stick with a temper just to get a reaction out of her but I didn't want to risk angering her any more than she already was I sighed.

As we pulled up to the gates of my home I saw the shock and delight in her eyes. I had bought this home about a year ago after my apartment location got leaked. It was expensive to say the least but it was worth it. I had loved nature ever since I was little. Strangely enough the fact that Kyoko approved of my choice in houses meant the world to me. As I opened her door and helped her out of the car I couldn't help the sense of rightness of seeing Kyoko at my house and the feeling of her holding my hand. When we got inside I saw her amazement at the house. The house was designed to look classic on the outside but look sleek and modern on the inside.

I watched her as she walked over to the piano and touched the keys. She had a look of pure bliss on her face. As I offered her a drink I couldn't help but be sad knowing that after she knew the fact that I was Kuon that she might never let down her guard around me again.

As she requested green tea I couldn't help but smiling remembering the first time we worked together and how even though she was injured she acted nearly flawlessly and acted like a tea ceremony expert. After seeing her I had secretly learned the tea ceremony thinking that one day it might come in handy. As I went to get her the matcha tea I heard a beautiful melody coming from the piano. After my role in the dark moon series I had decided to continue to practice the piano since it was good to be able to be able to play in instrument in show business. I had never known though that Kyoko could play the piano and not only that but play it like a pro. I had seen her in movies playing but I had thought it was a hoax and she was faking it.

I walked into the living room and sat down and just listened to her play. I doubted she even knew that I was there she had been completely swept away by the music.

10 minutes later Kyoko stopped having realised I was sitting there. She then got up and walked over to where I was sitting on the couch and sat down beside me taking the Matcha tea.

"That was amazing Kyoko I had no idea you knew how to play." Ren said as he smiled at Kyoko a look of utter fascination and pride.

"Thank you I don't like to talk about it much since I haven't just played for fun in years I'm honestly very rusty it wasn't the best I could do by any stretch." Kyoko looked sheepish as she said this I stared at her wide eyed. If this was sloppy what was perfect?

Kyoko set her tea down and looked at me a blank look on her face that I couldn't read.

"Lets talk Ren, or should I say Kuon?"

 _Authors note:_

 _I just wanted to thank everyone who has read and given me feedback on my story. I truly appreciate it. Now then I will be trying to post as much as possible but it takes a while especially since I am trying to make my chapters long. Until next time.-Melaine138_


	3. The Truth Behind the Lies

The Truth Behind the Lies

*I do not own skip beat*

Ren:

I watched Kyoko out of the corner of my eye as I took a sip of my tea. I didn't know where to begin, should I tell her about the gangs? My dad? My life? Kyoko sat down at the other end of the couch, I tried not to but I couldn't help but feel sad over the separation that had grown between us. I LOVE KYOKO! I have loved her for so long and yet there she is so far out of reach it has been 3 years! Is Kyoko even the girl I love anymore?

"Where do you want me to start?" I said in a quiet voice knowing what she would say before the words even exited her mouth

"How about with your name, then we can start from your early childhood and see where that takes us." Kyoko said this as she looked me in the eyes. I could feel this oura coming off of her it scared me a little bit, it was that of pure anger.

Kyoko:

How could he lie to me for all of these years? I had known him for so long. I had NEVER been as close to anyone as I was with him and now I find I don't even know what his real name is! I am sitting on the opposite end of the couch and just looking at him. I have learned to control my anger in most scenarios but not today not about this. HE LIED TO ME! I would get answers even if it killed me.

Ren cleared his throat looking nervous. "My name is Kuon Hizuri." At this news I choked KUON HIZURI as in the kid I had acted as when I was helping Kuu Hizuri! That Kuon Hizuri! Ren seemed to notice my shock. As I began to choke on my tea Ren or should I say Kuon rushed over to me and sat on his knees looking up at me with worry in his eyes as he watched me making sure I was all right. "Are you okay Kyoko?" Ren said worry evident in his words.

I coughed as I replied with a raspy voice "I'm fine I'm just shocked that's all." I took a deep breath as I realised something that made me furious."Wait a minute I met you when I was playing Kuon I even called Kuu dad right in front of you! You didn't say a word as I stood their and acted like you!" Ren sat on the couch next to me and ran his hands through his hair sheepishly as he said.

"Yes I did and I have to say it was shocking seeing you pretending to be and not only that but playing the part flawlessly. That was definitely not what I was expecting to see." I glared at Ren and he winced. "Well as you know Kuu is my father and my mother's name is Juliena Hizuri. I was raised in a house where I got to travel all of the time and I learned many languages. I am not completely Japanese I am actually Russian, Japanese and American. But one time I went to Japan I was playing in the woods by a river when I saw this adorable little girl with black hair tied in pigtails and gorgeous eyes the color of golden brown, she was crying and looked so sad so I introduced myself and when I told her my name was Kuon she thought it was like Corn so she called me Corn. I didn't get to see her for long but somehow I began to get to know her I liked her she was so silly she thought I was a fairy prince. I found that so amazing so I showed her some of the aerial tricks I could do and she was amazed. I could have stayed there forever but one day I had to go back home with my dad so I left her with a rock a beautiful stone I loved and told her that it would absorb her sorrows. As life began to move on I began to get distant with my parents and I joined a gang there are many things I regretted but one day a girl I cared about died. That was the day I had enough I felt so tired and sad and defeated. That's when Lory offered me an acting career I took it under the condition I could have a new life. I took it and everything was great until one day I met this girl with fiery orange hair who took my breath away but there was one major issue she was full of hate. I guess looking back at it I was drawn to her because of the fact she was like me she had lost the ability to love just like I had after that I kept an eye on her though at first I didn't think she would survive this business I was proven wrong in the end but anyway when I was walking I saw a beautiful stone the same stone I had given to that beautiful girl I had met as a child. I never thought I would see it again and when I heard you say it was you I realised that you were the kid from my childhood the little girl who was always trying to please her mom and only wanted love. I didn't understand what had happened but I kept an eye on you and I guess I could have told you but I wasn't the same kid you had met and I couldn't risk you thinking of me differently. Then the time you saw me as Corn again and you were so happy I couldn't bring myself to shatter that happiness and in truth I wanted to be Born again that care free kid who loved life for at least a day. And the rest you know."

I stared at Ren I didn't know what to say. What was I supposed to do now with that information I couldn't stay angry at him I was emotionally worn out from the day but I had to ask one more question before I was ready to move on.

"What about the movie?" I whispered leaning back against the couch with my hands covering my eyes.

Ren:

I looked at Kyoko not knowing what to think she hadn't taken it the way I had thought she would. I would have guessed yelling or storming off or crying but not the sign and leaning back into the couch looking exhausted. I took a deep breath as I began the story of how My story had turned into a movie.

Well actually me and Lory where our drinking about a year ago when he asked me what I thought about my life. I respond a bit drunkenly it is like a movie it is so crazy. Little did I know that he would turn it into a movie but low and behold he called me 4 months later and told me about a director who wanted to make a movie about my life and after some trickery and bribes I said okay. I had no idea who was going to be cast until today or that it would be a love story about you and I. I didn't get the script until a week ago and by then it was to late." I took a sip of my tea watching for Kyoko's reaction.

"I don't know what to do now, we have been through so much and I just can't stay mad at you. Anyone else you bet I can be like a psycho with a grudge but with you I can't and after all of that I just can't even think about being angry. Here's the question where do we go from here and what do I call you Kuon, Corn, or Ren." Kyoko said as she turned to face me with a look of sadness regret and acceptance.

"You can call me whatever you want I am Kuon and Corn and Ren all of those names are mine and you can call me what you want. As for the where do we go from here, well I love you and I want to be with you." I was nervous I didn't know how she would react I had never told anyone I loved them since I went by Kuon.

Kyoko smiles and tears welled up into her eyes. She quickly replied with a note of excitement. "I love you to Ren. I want to be with you as well I have wanted to be with you since you told me I was right about you being sick I want to take care of you and have someone who cares about me even if I am not perfect. I want to be with you!" Kyoko leaped into my arms and hugged me.

I was so excited and happy she loved me I couldn't believe it how had I gotten so fortunate.

Kyoko:

I was amazed and thrilled yes I was still annoyed that he hadn't told me about his past but I loved him not because of his past but of who he was right now. I realise I know Ren and that's what matters most not what he was but who he is now. I had been running away for 3 years working myself to the bone because I was to scared to say the words that I had always known all along I love you Ren.

I felt Ren kiss my head and I leaned back not losing contact with him but meeting his eyes. I quietly said with a smile on my face. "Ren will you be my boyfriend and my lover?"

Ren looked shocked at my sudden declaration but slowly a smile appeared on his perfect lips as he whispered "yes" before he kissed me.

Ren:

When Kyoko asked if I would be her boyfriend and lover I couldn't believe it. This perfect feisty little women was mine when she kissed me it was like fire I couldn't get enough. I opened my mouth and teased her tongue with mine she let out a squeak of surprise and I scooped her up off of the couch and began to carry her up the stairs bride style to my room.

*The next morning*

Kyoko:

As I woke up the first thing I noticed was an arm holding me around the waste and the leg that was entangled with my own. I smiled as I rolled over and stared at the face of a sleeping Ren. I had seen Ren sleep before years ago but unlike before Ren was calmer and looked more relaxed and he looked satisfied. I nearly laughed at the last thought thinking about all the trouble we had gotten into last night. I laid there and just looked at the man I had given myself to I had missed him these past years and I couldn't help but smile finally feeling completely at home. I sighed and I snuggled deeper into his embrace.

Ren:

I woke up to the feeling of a warm body curled up and entwined with my body and couldn't help but smile is pure bliss as I saw Kyoko looking up at me with pure joy in her eyes. I wished I could stay this way forever but glancing over at the alarm clock I sigh realizing that it is now well past 8 in the morning and if we didn't get ready we would be late to our script reading at 1 this afternoon. I roll over and give Kyoko a kiss on the forehead before sadly getting out of the nest of blankets that I had slept in. As I got up I couldn't help but smile at Kyoko as I caught her staring at me.

"Do I have something on my Kyoko?" I said wickedly guessing correctly that it would make her blush. What I hadn't expected was her wicked reply of.

"If you come back to bed I can show you why I was staring at you." I smiled tempted by her invitation. Alas though we couldn't this morning. I scooped Kyoko into my arms and heard a squeak of shock coming from the women who was wiggling in my arms.

"Enough of that sweetheart if you keep squirming we will never get to the script reading on time." I suppress a smile as Kyoko reluctantly stopped squirming as she buried he head into the crock of my neck as I carried her into the bathroom. Once I sat Kyoko down on the counter I turned the water in the bath on and added some bath salts and bubble bath. Once the bath was full I scooped up my little vixen and put her in the tub hearing a hiss of discomfort as her sore muscles began to be soothed by the warm water and the salts.

I kissed Kyoko on the head telling her "I'm going to go take a shower and then go make breakfast you take as much time as you want in the bath. I had Yukihito get a change of clothes for you and they are on the counter." With that I kissed her on the head and walked out of the room with the giant bathtub the size of a small pool and went of to shower.

_Kyoko:

The water felt so good on my sore muscles I had never done anything like what happened last night before and was not ready for the soreness. When I finally felt relaxed and well enough to walk without any issue I got up from the bath dried myself off and took a good look at the bathtub for the first time. It was HUGE it was the size of the bedroom I had grown up in maybe even the size of Sho's from the hotel I grew up in. As I dried off something that Ren said had me confused did I misunderstand or had Ren said he would cook?

As I walked into the main part of the bathroom I saw my dark blue dress with the boat neck top and the flared skirt. Next to it was a pair of pantihouse a black blasser and my Princess Rosa necklace that Ren had given me for my birthday over 3 years ago. I quickly got dressed and headed downstairs following the delicious aroma of breakfast. As I walked into the kitchen I couldn't help but be amazed I had been in many professional kitchens and I loved to cook but none compared the the gorgeous kitchen in front of me. It had marble countertops and copper pots and pans hanging from the ceiling the black splash was tiled with translucent colorful tiles and the floor and the cabinets were a dark wood. I walked over to where Ren was standing in front of the stove and I wrapped my arms around his waist as I nestled into his back. Ren let out a little grown and turned around and kissed my forehead.

"Morning sweetheart, how was your bath?" I grinned as he called me sweetheart I loved his little pet name for me.

"It was amazing I loved it but I still would have chosen a few more hours with you instead of it." I lifted up of my toes and gave Ren a quick kiss on the lips then I asked the question I was dying to know. "So you can cook now?"

Ren laughed as he smiled down at his little vixen. "Yeah after you left I started to get bored of restaurants and craved your cooking so I tried to learn to cook but I can never make it taste as good as your cooking. Your cooking beets a 5 star chef any day of the week." I blushed at the compliment and I began to help him with breakfast.

 **Authors note**

 **Thank you so much for all of the people who are reading this and commenting! I love reading all of your comments and seeing that you guys enjoyed my story! I am going to continue this story I will try to post every 8 days and I know that is a long time But I am trying to make sure each of my chapters are well over 2000 words so please be patient since this is my first story.**

 **Next time on Forward Bound what will happen when Ren and Kyoko get to the set and how who else is in the cast. Will the script stay true to history? How will people react to the fact Ren and Kyoko are now a couple? Find out next time on Forward bound.**


	4. Sweet Little Monster

*I do not own skip beat*

Sweet Little Monster

Kyoko:

I help Ren with breakfast. To my amazement he actually eats almost a whole serving without even being asked. I peer up from my glass realizing not for the first time that the man that sat in front of me might not be the same man that I had loved all those years ago. But was I still the same girl? No I wasn't and that made me worry could Ren truly love the person I had become? As I watched the man I love across the table he caught me gaze and gave me a smile that made me melt into a million pieces inside. I blushed a deep crimson and turned my gaze away. Okay so maybe I hadn't changed as much as I thought I had.

"So what have you been up to these past three years little Kyoko?" I jumped not having expected for Ren to say anything. I coughed then met his gaze with a little scowl.

"I will have you know I am not that little anymore I am 20 years old." My eyes twinkled now I could never stay mad when Ren started looking at me with his teasing gaze on me. "I have been traveling I worked in Hollywood, Bollywood, Australia, Europe, and many more countries. I haven't had a lot of time to myself since people started to realize that I was not a one hit wonder and I can play more than a villain." I take a sip of my juice and lock eyes with him. Even after all the years I had known not only Ren but Kuon as well I still couldn't read him at times.

"That all is amazing but knowing how it actually is I bet it also caused you to be very lonely." I felt as though I had been punched in the gut. His words struck home. How? How could he know me so well. Everyone always said I must be so happy and I was but no one and I mean no one ever considered that I might be lonely. And how couldn't I be? I haven't stayed in the same place for more than a month since well… since the love me section 3 years ago. I looked into his eyes and felt something new something truly incredible understanding. I realised it then the things I had never considered when Ren told me he was Kuon. Kuon was a happy go lucky kid with loving parents the man in front of me was always busy and was constantly surrounded by people who wanted to use him. Just like me. We were the same in many ways both of us had parents who weren't in the picture or it was too complicated to see them often, we both were famous both of us had been used by people we cared about and both of us had lost someone we loved. We understood each other in a way no one else could.

I cried I knew it was childish but I couldn't help it I hadn't ever let myself truly cry until now not only for my losses but for the 3 years of feeling trapped and alone. As I cried I heard Ren get up from his seat the next thing I knew two strong arms were surrounding me in a embrace that made me cry even harder. I was safe I was loved finally.

Ren:

I looked at Kyoko as my words sank in and knew that she understood that I was not alone in this cage anymore the cage of stardom and loss grief and sorrow. Kyoko understood me and accepted me flaws and all. Even knowing about my past the gangs, the death… she still cared about me and accepted me. I couldn't just sit and watch her pour her heart out thinking she was alone. I got up and reached over and embraced the woman I love I felt her warmth and I enveloped her in my arms I made shushing noises and hummed nonsense as I stroked her hair. After a minute and a leg cramp I picked the little bundle of warmth and walked to the couch in the living room and I sat down with Kyoko cradled in my arms.

Ten minutes of rocking later Kyoko had cried herself out and now leaned against my chest occasionally moaning. I hated to move loving the feeling of Kyoko in my arms but I knew that if we were late to script reading the president would get annoyed. Well maybe not if we told him the story and what was going on but I could never tell when it came to the president. I lifted Kyoko and set her on the couch kissing her head whispering to her telling her I would be right back. I got a damp towel and when I came back Kyoko was asleep on the couch.

She looked upset even in sleep with her tear stained face and makeup running. I wanted to let her sleep off the emotional turmoil but I knew we didn't have time. I picked Kyoko's sleeping form up and set her on my lap again and kissed her on the forehead saying "time to wake up sleeping beauty." When she let out a little whimper I nearly let her go back to sleep such a sad little noise. "Come on we will be late at this rate come on." I started to wipe her face of the makeup and tears. When she moved her head away I laughed she looked adorable with her face all scrunched up I handed her the towel and she reluctantly wiped her makeup off.

When she realized the position she was in she blushed and tried to get up I held her fast and grinned into her hair. "No you don't I'm not letting you go ever again Kyoko." Kyoko laughed and tried to look serious but failed as she laughed even harder. Come on Ren let me up I need to redo my makeup where did you even get my makeup?" I debated how to answer but finally responded with.

"I had Yukihito get the clothes and makeup from your manager after assuring her that we were just going to catch up. It took a lot to convince her and she wanted me to tell you that she would meet you at the script reading then she told Yukihito I better bring you back in one piece or else." Kyoko laughed at the last comment and seemed to be happy again, I sighed in relief knowing I had just dodged a major bullet. "But know this Kyoko I won't let you go ever again I lost you for 3 years and I don't care what anyone else thinks I am yours and you are mine." With that Ren kisses Kyoko with all the passion and love he had been missing the past few years. With that Ren hopped up off of the couch and walked out the front door after grabbing my shoes and slipping his on. He then carried me out the door and to a garage full of cars opening the passenger door of a nissan car and put me into the seat telling me to buckle up and then walked around the car got into the drivers side and drove off out of the garage.

Kyoko:

I wanted to argue with Ren when he picked me up and put me in the car but I could bring myself to do that. He was just so sweet and caring not only did he comfort me when I cried but he cleaned my face and even arranged it so I got new clothes today! I wanted to swoon when Ren had given me his smile that made me warm all over but I managed to only blush. After an hour of chatting and peaceful quiet we pulled up in front of the studio where he turned off the bar and came around to open my door. I smiled at that little action of chivalry Ren had done for me I let him take my hand and help me out of the car. We walked hand in hand and Ren handed the keys to the valley. I was nervous what would people think of me and Ren? I mean we had sort of dated before I left but not many people had known what was going on. As we walked into the studio I saw people staring at us and I blushed trying to pull my hand from Rens but he just squeezed my hand and smiled down at me as we walked into the reading room.

Ren:

As I walked into the studio hand in hand with Kyoko I couldn't help but feel lucky for the opportunity that she had given me by accepting me for who I am even with all of my numerous faults. I steered Kyoko to the director's office knowing that we would need to talk to him immediately. I had already called the president this morning while Kyoko was in the bath and I had asked him to meet me and Kyoko in the directors office. I knocked on the door and I could see the questions in Kyoko's eyes about why we were going to see the director. Before I could tell her what was going on I heard the president of LME production call from inside the office.

"Enter!" When we walked into the office I nearly turned around and left after seeing what the president was wearing. Today he was dressed up as a member of a mariachi band and he was holding a guitarron to his right stood his companion Ruto or as Kyoko calls him Sebastian. To his left was the scarred director, he must not be used to Lory's antics like he and Kyoko were.

"Kyoko it is lovely to see you!" Lory strummed his guitarron as he said this and then turned to Ren. "So what did you need from me Ren?" I walked into the room with Kyoko by my side then shut the door and turned to look at the president with a smile.

"I wanted to inform you that for one thing Kyoko and I are dating," Kyoko blushed as the president started strumming and jumping around happily. The president was notorious for his love of love and his encouragement of Kyoko and Ren as a couple was no secret. "I also wanted to let the director know something." I turned to the director and gave him a look to make sure that he would understand that what I was telling him was important and then calmly spoke. "As you are aware director that I am the little boy from the movie I see no reason to hide the fact that Kyoko is the little girl and the adult women in the story."

I had already talked to Kyoko about my plans to tell the director on the way here and she had agreed knowing that he should know what was going on. "I would very much like for the script and the story to also reflect my past as well as Ren's since this is our love story and I thought that it might be beneficial to make sure that all of the scenes where accurate to what happened." The director looked stunned when Kyoko had spoken and I tried not to give a wicked grin. Kyoko had a look in her eyes that would scare anyone with half a brain and he knew that Kyoko wasn't even trying to intimidate the director, her only goal had been to make sure that he understood the situation at hand. "Since I have not read the script I figured I could write down anything that is false or that might be beneficial to the story and I can send it to you. Also you should know that though all of the cast is playing themselves only the people in this room, Sho, Yashiro, and my best friend Kanae know the truth, we will reveal the truth of the story before script reading after the cast signs non disclosure agreements and the truth will be released to the media once filming is complete for the movie. Until then no one outside the studio will know who is playing what character or who is even in the movie. Do you understand what I am telling you Mr. Director?" Man I didn't know wether to be scared or proud of Kyoko I always knew that she was fierce but to seen her ability to channel it could only be described as amazing. I smiled to myself thinking how fortunate I was to be on her side and reminding myself not to upset my beautiful little monster.

"O-of co-ourse Ms Mogami!" The director stuttered during his response which only attested to his total fear. The president laughed and gave Kyoko a cheeky grin.

"I have missed your temper and spitfire nature and cocky attitude Kyoko I'm happy you are finally home. But don't forget LOVE is the most important part. Maybe I should have you go and teach the people in the love me section just to make sure that you have truly found what it is to love. Now then Ren you better take care of my Kyoko because if you break the heart of the top actress at LME and the world's queen of acting I won't be the only one gunning for your head." I only laughed. I knew he meant every word of I also knew that he knowed that I would rather cut my own heart out then hurt Kyoko. With those words I took Kyoko's hand and headed to the studio to make our announcement.


	5. Non Disclosure Agreement

_*Authors note: I do not own Skip Beat writing this story is just for fun not for selling or making money again I DON'T OWN SKIP BEAT*_

 **Non Disclosure Agreement**

Kyoko:

Ren held my hand as we walked towards the studio and the many people that would be playing and acting out parts of my life. As we got closer I started to hear many conversations. The overall theme of them was me and Ren holding hands as we entered the building this morning. I tried not to but I couldn't hold back the blush that had spread across my face. I may be one of the top actresses in the world but, that did not mean that I always had a good poker face. Normally it is true if I set my mind to it I could make you think that I didn't care about something but, I could never do that when it came to Ren I cared about him too much to be able to fake non interest.

As we walked into the studio and made our way to the head of the table people began to quiet down waiting for what would happen net. Ren sat down in one of the seats at the head of the table and I sat down next to him on his right side never letting go of his hand.

Once we were seated Ren waved Yashiro over and whispered something into his ear. As soon as Ren had finished Yashiro walked over to his bag and pulled out a stack of paper and began to pass it out to everyone in the room.

"On the paper my manager is handing out you will find a non disclosure agreement which means that if you tell anyone what you will hear next in this room or tell anyone anything about the movie we are filming you will be sued and most likely sent to jail with a 10 million yen fee. Now please sign this document once you do we will get started." Ren said in a loud enough voice everyone could hear but with an expression of non interest. I wonder how he truly felt at this moment. I would have to ask him later.

While Yashiro had been handing out the documents both Haruki and Chase had come in and had moved into positions behind me. I motioned Haruki forward to look at the contract.

"It's a standard contract Ren basically summarised the whole thing I would sign it." Haruki whispered into my ear.

I signed the document and a minute later Yashiro came around and collected all of the documents making sure everyone had signed it then shut the door and motioned for Ren to begin.

"As you are aware I had a had a hand in writing the script but what you haven't seen is the complete script which Yashiro is handing out. When you read the script you will see that it looks to be a fictional love story. Well it's not this is a Biographical movie about my life and the life of Kyoko Mogami." When Ren finished everyone in the room was speechless. I looked at Ren and nodded my head in a show of support. "My name is not Ren Tsuruga it is Kuon Hizuri." All around me I heard gasps and whispers.

"Ren is telling the truth his real name is Kuon Hizuri he didn't lie to you Ren is a stage name. He also was telling you the truth about me I am playing myself in this film I am the girl in the movie." People just stared at me still having a hard time with the revelations.

"On top of that I will also be helping write the final part of the script so you can understand some of my past." I stood up and bowed to the people in the room. "Please don't tell people about our identities we will reveal that the movie is about us but we want to finish filming before we reveal this information to the public." I felt a hand at me lower back and quickly jerked upright and turned to look at Ren who was smiling at me with love as he stood next to me and helped me back into my seat.

Ren:

I smiled at Kyoko and helped her to sit down. I was so happy I didn't even care how our cast would react to the news, it didn't matter. Kyoko cared that was enough. It doesn't hurt that if the cast says anything I will sue them into financial ruin. Not that I would tell them that. I was so happy not only had Kyoko told everyone that she was the little girl in the movie but she had assured them of who I was and tried to protect me in her own way.

Once Kyoko sat I began to speak again. "The script in front of you is not the final copy but it will give you an idea of where we are going with the movie atleast. Now I want to address a few things before we begin the script reading. I have purposely invited certain actors actresses and celebrities here to play the part of themselves in the movie though many couldn't or chose not to. I want to introduce you to one of the top singers in the world right now Sho Fuwa who will be playing himself and is playing the role of the heroines childhood friend and ex boyfriend." I motioned for Fuwa to stand up and take his hat, shades, and scarf off revealing blond hair and a set of gray eyes. People began to whisper in the background shocked that the 2 time grammy winner was standing in front of them.

"Hello my name is Sho Fuwa as most of you know and before you all start with the whole autographs thing my answer is no autographs or pictures while we are filming or on set for the movie. Now what else should I say… Oh yes I am Kyoko's childhood friend and what is in the movie is true but please know that me and Kyoko are friends now and I no longer have romantic feelings for her i am happily engaged to my girlfriend of two years the singer Stella Night I am only here because I want to make it up to Kyoko for all of the things I did before. Please know that me and Kyoko are now friends.

Kyoko smiled at Sho and quickly reassured him and the others in the room that she was no longer upset at him and that they were friends. "I actually set Sho and Stella up since I had worked with Stella before and I knew that they would be perfect for each other. I want to repeat myself one more time so no one is confused about this. I am not mad at Sho and no longer hold a grudge against him we are friends and I look forward to working with him." Sho smiled and sat down. I knew that Sho and Kyoko had made up but I hadn't really let myself analyze there relationship until now. I sighed in relief finally letting go of my jealousy of Sho and Kyoko and my anger over Sho being mean to Kyoko. Truthfully if Sho hadn't been a jerk I would never have Kyoko in my life.

"Thank you so much Sho for being on the cast. Next I want to introduce Kanae Kotonami who will be playing herself. She is Kyoko's best friend on and off screen. For those of you who have been living under a rock for the past few years Kanae is a famous actress who is famous for playing a starring role in many soap operas and dramas. Actually I think she has played a role in almost every genre of movie or tv show."

Kanae nodded and sat down not bothering with an introduction.

"My turn! Hello my name is Maria Takarada I'm 11 years old and I will be playing the part of myself the granddaughter of the president of LME and the sister of Kyoko! I am a model and in training to take over LME from my grandpa when he retires. I will do my best." Maria looked so cute as she bowed and sat down. Maria had matured a lot in the last 3 years especially after the boss had named her his heir and had started training her. She may be a model but she had experience in everything in LME from singing to managing in preparation for taking over the company one day. Maria may be 11 but luckily for all of us she hadn't grown much meaning we could use her as her younger self.

"Well I guess I'm next!" I turned my head and had to rub my eyes to make sure I want seeing anything. Their in the back of the room by the doors was the president riding a camel. He must have taken the time that Maria had used speaking to sneak into the room. He was wearing a crazy costume as always. "I am Lory Tarada Maria's grandfather and the current president of LME talent agency I will be funding the movie and I will also be playing myself. I will be here from time to time to help with the film but make no mistake I will find out if any of you have told anyone about the film and if anyone in my agency gets hurt I will find the culprit and punish them." I stared at boss seeing the resolve in his eyes. "Maria come on it's time to go we need to fly over to egypt to make sure that the action movie that Ruriko is starring in is going well." I turned my head and saw Maria wearing an egyption princess costume which went well with the president's pharaoh costume as Maria climbed onto the camel behind the president my jaw nearly hit the floor. The next thing I knew Maria and the president were riding out of the studio still on the Camel. I turned to Kyoko a questioning look on my face she smiled and laughed.

"I think that Maria will be an amazing president of LME she already has the dramatic part of the roll figured out." Kyoko just kept laughing and smiling I couldn't help it I laughed with her knowing that everything was going to be okay.

"Um excuse me Mr. Tsuruga or Mr. Hizuri whatever you want to be called, I wanted to know why in the story you are called Corn and you are playing a fairy prince? It doesn't sound very biographical." I looked at the man who had spoken he was going to play the role of Sho's dad in the movie. I smiled at him, he turned my head so I could see the forever blushing Kyoko.

"Do you want to answer that question honey?" Kyoko blushed harder and I could feel the eyes of our confused cast wondering why I just called Kyoko honey.

"The truth is that when I met Kuon for the first time I was 6 and I thought that Kuons name sounded a lot like Corn so I called him that. Kuon is really good at acrobatics and when I saw this the first thing that I thought was that he was a fairy prince that didn't have his wings yet and he just never corrected me." Kyoko looked at me with a cute little scowl that scrunched up her face. She could never pull of scary unless she was in character she was just too adorable. I suppressed the urge to laugh at her antics.

"Truth be told I thought Kyoko was adorable and since I had just gotten her to stop crying I didn't want to risk her crying. It was also nice to have someone not expect things of me because of my parents." People looked at me wondering who my mother and father where. I thought about it and decided it wouldn't hurt to tell them they had signed non disclosure agreements after all and it's not like it wouldn't get out eventually. "My father is Kuu Hizuri and my mother is Juliena Hizuri." I paused as I took in the shocked expressions of the people around me. My parent were both very successful in show business and were very famous. "As for my name you may call me Ren it is the name I chose to go by. For all of the men in this room that are thinking about ways to ask out Kyoko I will inform you now that she is off limits and is dating me and if you touch her you will have to deal with me." I glared for enfasis and heard a gasp coming from Kyoko as we hadn't talked about telling the whole crew about our relationship yet. I smiled to myself happy that I had made my claim on Kyoko, she was attractive and had many suitors and I didn't want to share Kyoko. I wouldn't share her with anyone EVER.

"Now then I have to be at a photoshoot in 2 hours and im sure I'm not the only one with somewhere else to be later today so let's start the script reading even if it not the final script it would be good to go through." When I finished my statement making sure that everyone understands that the conversation was over the director began to give instructions for script reading and what everyone needed to do during this time. Our secrets were out now. I wonder how people will respond to this news.

 _Authors note: I can't believe how many people have been reading this story! I am so happy! I wanted to address some of your comments so let's begin with a huge thanks to everyone who did comment. Everyone who said they like the story and couldn't wait for more made me so happy. I want to assure everyone that I will continue this story and I will be posting more regularly. This is my first story and I appreciate the feedback I want to give a shout out to Erza Tsuruga for all of the suggestions and I want to assure you that I am using them to help grow as an author. Also thanks for everyone who just read my story it means alot. Please comment I assure you I read all of your comments. Until next time on Forward Bound!_


	6. Plans and Penthouses

*I do not own skip beat*

Plans and Penthouses

Author:

The script was amazing but everyone in the room could tell it was missing some big parts of the backstory. In the script it covered Kuons background only up to a certain point and it skipped a lot of years for example the years between childhood and meeting Kyoko again are basically blank and Kyoko's background is non existent. However they all agree that if a few things were added it would turn into an amazing movie, a show stopper for sure.

Everyone in the room was shocked however about Ren/Kuon though non seamed to hold anger or any other hostile emotion in there hearts at the revelation. Having a different name was normal in this industry many in the room had a different name at birth anyway. Ren also never had revealed anything about his childhood until today so it wasn't like they lied to them.

Once the reading was over many people walked up and thanked the director and then said their goodbyes and left. However a few people did decide to stay and talk to the new couple.

Kyoko:

I had been taking notes about what parts of the story seemed to missing from the script. For the most part it was good but I wanted to tell my backstory. Part of me was worried what my mother would think about me telling our story, but I had tried to reconnect with her many times and after she had announced to the world for a second time that she had no children I had given up my hope that she would ever change her mind about me.

"Kyoko how are you? We haven't really had a chance to talk since you got back to Japan." Sho said in a pleasant voice as he walked towards where me and Corn were sitting.

"Im am doing great how about you? I still can't believe you finally asked Stella to marry you!"

"Yah I just can't believe she said yes. I mean of course she said yes I mean I am amazing. I have never felt like this with anyone except you and I mean I feel it even more for her. I just want to protect her I can't stand to see her hurting I want to hide her away from the rest of the world so she can't hurt. She makes me want to sing more and just get better."

I reach over and hug Sho. Right after I got the part of momiji Sho had asked me to please do a music video for him. I wasn't going to a free but the president asked me to do it. When I got to set I found out that the song was not a love song but an apology song to me. After I had told him I never wanted to see him again he had realized that he still wanted me in his life. After he had apologized and then put his apology song online I had accepted his apology and we had become best friends again. Yes what he did to me hurt but I realized I couldn't learn to love if I couldn't get over my first heartbreak and forgive Sho. Since then Sho has also been a big brother to me again and we have spent many holidays together with his parents and eventually Stella (I set them up together 3 ) after Sho apologized I managed to get his parents and Sho to reconnect after Sho agreed to get his GED.

"Sho I am so happy for you and Stella! I still can't believe it worked out so well with between the two of you! Lets go get dinner together soon I'll have Haruki text your manager at the end of the week to set something up with you."

"That sounds great see you tomorrow Kyoko." And with that Sho strutted out of the studio with his shades on looking like a diva.

"Kyoko good to see you again today." Kanae says as she comes up to me and gives me a giant hug.

"Moko! I can't believe we get to be onset with each over for the next couple months! Hey Moko san want to go grab ice cream tomorrow after our last script reading?"

"Kyoko! What have I told you about calling me Kanae K-A-N-A-E and I can't get ice cream with you I am doing the cover of vogue next week and I can't afford to gain a single pound! How you can eat dessert so much and stay so skinny is beyond me but I can't!"

I gave Moko the puppy eyes and the pouty lip.

"Fine but only one scope and your buying." Moko finally gave in and I smiled knowing that it would be amazing and we would have tons of fun.

"YAY! We can get all dressed up in disguises and have a girls day tomorrow afternoon!" Kanae laughed at my silliness but agreed to come after work.

"Kyoko how about we go have lunch and talk." Ren said as he smiled at me from where he was standing over me.

"Sure how about we go back to my apartment my housekeeper is making pasta for lunch."

"Sounds perfect. Lead the way." I quickly turn to my manager and bodyguard and ask them to meet me at the penthouse after Ren promises to keep me safe Haruki and Chase leave me and Ren alone in the limo.

"So Ren what's the plan?"

"Well I was going to ask if you wanted to have dinner with me tonight at this nice restaurant I know down by the beach, it is a little bit past my home. I could pick you up and we could drive there or we could take a limo whatever you want to do."

"That sounds amazing I would love to and I think you should drive if you don't mind that way it can just be you and me."

"Perfect."

Once we get to the apartment building we travel up to the penthouse (I call it an apartment but in all fairness it is a penthouse). As we get out of the elevator I smell the garlic bread in the oven and what smells like chocolate cake. I am not ashamed to admit that the reason I hired Maria was because her cooking is amazing. After I great Maria and put my jacket down and take me shoes off and then I lead Ren out to the terrace that looks out over tokyo.

Ren:

The terrace is huge and the view is amazing. But the thing that looks the most beautiful is Kyoko barefoot and smiling on the terrace looking so happy. We sit down at a little table at the edge of the terrace and I just smile to myself not believing that I could be so lucky.

"So I must ask how did you get such a gorgeous place on such short notice in the heart of tokyo?" Kyoko laughed and replied.

"Well after getting so many parts in Japan the boss said that I should get a place here and not just stay in a hotel like I usually do. I told him that if I did I wanted to be close by LME's headquarters and I needed high security. He recommended this place since it has amazing security." Maria walked out and brought a cart full of delicious food and a bottle of red wine. Kyoko and I both thanked her for the food and began to eat. It was delicious I hadn't had such amazing food in a while and the homemade part made it taste even better.

"The food is amazing almost as good as yours." Kyoko's face turned a cute shade of pink at that.

"I love to cook but I have gotten so busy with work I can't do it as much as I wanted to so I decided to get a housekeeper when I moved in here. I had each of them prepare a dessert for me and Maria's was the best so I hired her on the spot." I laughed that was just like Kyoko to decide something so quickly and then have it turn out amazing.

After lunch was done Kyoko walked me back to the limo and kissed me on the lips. "I'll pick you up at 4 this afternoon I would love to stay but I have a photo shoot I have to attend." I kissed kyoko again and headed out. I pulled out my phone and dialed my manager. "Hey I need your help I'm planning something tonight for Kyoko and I'm wondering if you can help me put it together."

 _Authors note: I can't believe that I have over 2.3 thousand reads I am so happy! I want to thank everyone for there support and I also want to apologize for the short chapter this week. I was going to go into more questions at lunch but I thought why not save it for dinner. Don't worry I am not going to make this a habit. I am also excited to say that it looks like I might get a beta reader soon! Also thank you so much for your comments please continue to comment and I want to ask you guys something._

 _What should Kyoko call Ren should she stick to Ren or call him Corn or Kuon? Please let me know in the comments. Until next week..._


	7. Bullets and Beaches

*I do not own Skip Beat*

Bullets and Beaches

Kyoko:

"Ren are we there yet?"

"Okay we're here you can take the blindfold off."

When Ren had picked me up this afternoon he had handed me a blindfold and had told me to put it on. That was 1 and a half hours ago and the car ride here was an hour and I have been walking blind for the last 30 minutes.

I take off the blindfold and gasp, tears coming to my eyes. In front of me is the ocean with the sun setting behind the horizon. I turn around and am overwhelmed by the next thing I see. Behind me is a little table with two metal chairs and a candle lit dinner.

Ren:

I watch Kyoko's expression as she takes in our surroundings, I had driven us to the beach and then lead her down to the beach which I had paid the restaurant to set up. When I see her face I know that my effort was well worth it. She looks so happy and beautiful right now.

"You did all of this for me?" Kyoko says, surprised I almost laugh at her bewildered look.

"Of course I did, I am going to spoil you rotten for the rest of our lives. So get used to it, honey." I say with a wink. She still looked shocked.

"No one has ever done something like this for me I don't even know what to say Kuon…"

"You don't need to say anything you just need to sit your pretty self down and enjoy the night I have prepared for us."

"AHHH WHAT ARE YOU DOING KUON?" I laughed, Kyoko is so cute when she blushes. "PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW KUON!" I had picked Kyoko up bridal style and was now walking towards the ocean. The sun had set about a half an hour ago, but it was a full moon and you could see all of the stars since we were a good distance from the city. Kyoko's skin seemed to glow under the moonlight and I couldn't resist leaning down and kissing her neck. Kyoko let out an adorable squeak and buried her head in my neck. I just grinned and kept walking towards the water. Kyoko had already lost her shoes during her struggle to get out of my arms, I kicked my shoes off and stepped into the water. It was cool against the warmth that still lingered in the air from a hot day.

I slowly lowered Kyoko down to her feet on the sand, her ankles touching the water

in the water. She let out a squeak at the new chilly sensation. She looked up at me and I found myself getting lost in the depths of her beautiful, beautiful amber eyes.

If I could freeze time, I'd stop it right here and never let it pass. I sigh content, holding onto her waist, lowering myself to nuzzle the crook of her neck.

I tugged Kyoko even closser and lowered my head to hers whispering in a voice that was husky with desire for the gorgeous lady before me.

"I love you Kyoko, will you be mine?" I suddenly ask.

Kyoko's head snapped at me, wide eyed in surprise yet a little embarrassed at getting caught staring at my lips. Once she processed what I had said she looked into my eyes and whispered one word that made me loose the little amount of control I had on myself.

"Yes…" It was so quiet I almost couldn't hear it but I knew I'd heard her correctly. My lips crashed against her in a not so soft and gentle, but a hard, claiming kiss. Kyoko was mine and I would never let her go; not now, not ever. And I would always stay by her side, no matter what the rest of the world says or thinks about it.

After a few minutes of a hot, passionate makeout session, we pulled away, out of breath. I took her hand and pulled her over to a swinging bed I had gotten someone to set up earlier. We were the only ones within 5 miles of this place and we had plenty of privacy. However I knew that Kyoko would be uncomfortable with going any further than kissing out in the open.

 _At least for now._ I say to myself with a smug grin.So I pulled Kyoko onto the bed next to me, holding onto her back as I placed one arm under her neck and the other on top of her waist and made little shushing noises until we both drifted off to sleep, still spooning on the bed in the beach.

Kyoko:

This morning, I woke up to a bright light surrounding me. As I tried sitting up, I felt some weight preventing it. I felt caged, but not in an unpleasant way. I felt safe and comfortable, if anything. The next thing I knew, the resistance from the weight had increased. I rolled over to find myself face to face with shirtless a Kuon. He looked so gorgeous sleeping and gosh, he smelled amazing too. I just stared at him completely forgetting about everything about my surroundings I could spend my entire life just studying the beautiful creature in front of me and I hope I do get the chance to be with him forever. Kuon began to smile as if sensing my thoughts. He slowly blinked his eyes open and stared at me with his big green eyes with so much love in his eyes that I didn't know what to do with it., Although I love Ren's brown eyes, I couldn't help myself from thinking that I loved his eyes better without the color contacts.

"Good morning beautiful, how did you sleep last night?" The sound of his voice made me blush a deep crimson. His voice sounded oh-so- sexy when he just woke up.

"Great!" I say grinning, "But I still have no idea where we are since you blindfolded me." I complain, pouting a little.

"Well then, I guess you are at my mercy then, little Kyoko." He grinned with a mix of desire and wickedness that made me shiver unintentionally. I began to sit up, Kuon followed suit, making sure to keep me tight in his embrace.

I gasped at the beauty in front of me. The sunrise over the water was gorgeous and without a cloud in the sky, it only heightened the array of color spread across the sky. The sand looked a glittering gold in the soft light and I wanted to let the sand run over my feet.

I tried to pull out of Kuon's arms, but he held me tight, not letting me escape. I sighed in exasperation, I love his hold, but I wanted to stand now and possibly enjoy the amazing scene and play in the sand..

"Please let go Kuon, I just want to stand on the sand I won't go far." I whined and Kuon begrudgingly let go of me. I stood up still in my romper from last night and began to walk towards the water.

Ren:

I already miss the feeling of Kyoko snuggled next to me but I knew I should get up, so I swung my legs over the side of the swinging bed and I grabbed my shirt off of the sand and gave it a good shake before putting it on.

Seeing Kyoko playing in the water with a La La Land-esque sparkle in her eyes, I can only guess that she's imagining water fairies and mermaids galore. Chuckling to myself, I slowly and quietly inched closer towards her, when I suddenly heard a loud bang and a feeling of dread began to settle at the pit of my stomach when I heard Kyoko screaming.

I ran as fast as my legs would carry me, quickly catching her before her head hit the ground and the water beneath us. I frantically look around us trying to find the shooter while I quickly carry her bridal style,cradling her to my chest, trying not to break down and cry. No, that could wait, she needs help. _Now!_ .

From the corner of my eyes, I saw a reflection from the sniper's gun and increased my pace, desperately looking for some kind of cover to at least protect her when my eyes landed on the swing. Bingo. I run towards the bed that was not too far away with hurried steps.

Laying Kyoko on the other side, I quickly flip it to make it into a shield and rush back to Kyoko.

I could feel a warm liquid running down her body. Blood. There was so much blood. I cursed myself for not bringing my phone or any security. How did they find us when I hadn't told anyone but Lory, Yukihito and the restaurant… The former were impossible to suspect, that meant it had to be someone from the restaurant but who? Why now?

We had been asleep and vulnerable roughly 10 minutes ago; so why would the shooter strike now while we were awake and moving? It made no sense.

I ripped my shirt off and found where the blood was coming from. Kyoko had been shoot in the side, luckily no where near vital organs and it was a clean shot. I applied pressure to her wound and scooped her up again. It was half a mile to the car and a 2 minute run to the tree line. I would have to risk it, but if we stayed here too long Kyoko could bleed out. So I ran.

Kyoko:

There was so much pain. That was my first thought as I woke up. I opened my eyes to see a white ceiling that I didn't recognise. Where am I? Why do I hurt so much? The last thing I remember is walking by the water at the beach on my date with Corn, then a searing pain at my side.

I blinked a few times then turned my head to find Corn on a chair beside me, passed out. Only then do my eyes land on the warmth where our hands are intertwined. I smile a bit at the thought that he'd been here right here. But then the thought me both happy and concerned. How long was I out for? Has he taken care of himself? I glance around and deduce that I am, in fact in a hospital. But why?

"Ren, what happened?" Ren stirred and when I looked in his face what I saw was momentary fear which turned to a look of relief.

"Kyoko we're in a hospital. You were shot." I blinked a couple times,trying to process the words that Corn had just said. I was shot?

"I was shot? Where and why?" Corn looked angry at that.

"Your left side was hit, the wound is about an inch deep. Luckily no organs where hit though and it was a clean shot. As for the why I have no idea sweetheart."

He took a deep and shaky breath and then continued. "I'm so sorry sweetheart. This happened on my watch; I should have been more careful. I...I should've done better at keeping you protected." The last part came out in a shuddered, breathy voice.

He seemed so sad I couldn't help but reach out and stroke his face. He looked like he wanted to cry. I didn't blame him, I knew he would never let me get hurt on purpose and that he had done everything he could to keep me safe.

"Shhhh Kuon look at me, I am not mad at you, neither do I blame you for what happened. Tt wasn't your fault. If it wasn't for you I would have bled out on that beach. You saved my life, so stop blaming yourself for something you didn't know was going to happen, neither of us did." He still looked like he felt guilty but I could tell that my words had done something to reassure him.

"KYOKO, KYOKO WHERE ARE YOU! OH KYOKO ARE YOU OKAY?" Sho ran into the room with Stella on his heels. Sho was always the drama queen. I sighed knowing that the special time I had with Ku was over.

"Sho calm down I'm okay. I'm hurt but it will heal, I am okay." I insist. "Hello Stella I'm happy to see you, even though I wish it was under better circumstances. I haven't been able to see you since I got back to Japan."

Stella and I had become best friends and had worked on a ton of shows and movies together. Stella was a rich orphan. Her parents had been famous celebrities and when they died in a car crash, Stella was only 10 and she had inherited all the wealth. But sadly, she was sent to boarding school since she had no family left. I had become like a mother to her and to Sho in a way. I had helped and taken care of her and Sho both when they were sick since for a while Sho had been disowned and had no one. I had begun to realise that in our relationship I had been more of a mother to Sho than a girlfriend. I worked to support him made him food, did his laundry and more and when I met Stella I had taken her under my wing and cared for her like i would my own.. Though I wouldn't say it out loud, in some ways they were like little siblings I had raised and it felt more like they were my children with how I had taken care of them.

Sho hugged me but stopped and apologised when I winced.. It was nice to see him panicked and worried about me instead of him being in the "I'm better than everyone" mindset. I was his adopted sister and he was worried about me.

"It's great to see you too. I have missed you so much Kyoko." Stella gave me a radiant smile and sat at the edge of the bed.

We talked for a little while and I learned that Kanae and the president had wanted to come and see me but Ren had insisted that I needed to rest. The president and Maria had pouted but agreed.

Kanae wanted to come and see me but she knew that I needed to rest. I did talk on the phone with them though. Ren had tried to stop Sho from coming but he had just said.

"Who do you think you are, ordering the best celebrity in the world around? I am coming to see Kyoko and I don't care what you say because I know what's best for Kyoko." Ren had gotten angry and turned into bad Kuon until the president had spoken to him. He was on edge and everyone could see it.

The thing I couldn't grasp was why? Why did that person shoot me and why then? why not when I was asleep. It didn't make sense but I promised myself that I would find out, even if I died trying.

 _Authors note:_

 _Wow this chapter was definitely tricky to write. I had been trying to figure out who or what the problem should be. I am excited to see how this story turns out and I am so excited so many people like it! Please leave comments about what you think about this chapter._

 _And a huge thank you to my amazing beta reader Erza Tsuruga she helped so much with this chapter._

See you next time on Forward Bound


	8. Im sorry!

Hello! I want to apologize to my fans for not uploading this week. I have been extremely busy I want to assure you that,

1\. I will be continuing to write Forward bound

2\. The next chapter will be released in 8 days from now

3\. This is not going to become a normal occurrence

I want to give a special thank you to everyone who has commented and read my story it means more to me than I can ever put into words. So again I WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY! Don't worry! Until next time- Melaine138


	9. Revenge

I don't own skip beat*

Revenge

About one week after the shooting*

Kyoko:

I have had enough! Since I got shot, I have had babysitters all around me 24/7. I mean, I can't even use the restroom without someone standing outside the door!

I am done! who do they think I am?!? I am not some damsel in distress! I'm just happy that Chase and Haruki have kept the other attacks a secret. What would they do if they found out this is not the first time I have been shot? I mean not only shot but I have been stabbed, sliced and burned by people. I am one of the top actresses in the world. Do they think that no one has been jealous before? I refuse to feel trapped in my own home. Chase is one thing I mean he is like the older brother I never had, but there are strangers in my house constantly. I am sick of people treating me like I am helpless fragile and an invalide. I will not take any more of this crap!

* * *

Ren:

It was nearly a week after the incident at the beach and I still had no idea what had happened. The whole incident made no sense. The shooter shot Kyoko in the side, they had only shot once, they waited for her to become a moving target. Why? That was what I kept asking myself.

"Kyoko let me help you with that." I try to grab the bag out of Kyoko's hand but I freeze when I feel a murderous intent in the room. Looking up, I see Kyoko standing there looking furious.

I frown, wondering why she looks like she could kill when I was just trying to help. She was shot less than a week ago for heaven's sake. I inadvertently shudder at the drop in the temperature.

"If I hear another 'are you okay' or 'let me help', I will scream! I was shot at the side, not in the heart. I am okay I am not going to die! I am a grown woman and I can carry my own groceries, Kuon. Now move out of my way so I can put the food away." I quickly stand aside. Kyoko doesn't get angry as often as when I met her, but when she does get angry, I found that it is best to keep your distance and steer clear of her.

"Kyoko, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel like an invalid. I am worried about you. You could have died and I couldn't do anything to stop it. It was my fault you were there in the first place." Kyoko sighed as she set the groceries on the counter before walking over to me and caressing my cheek.

"Ren, I'm okay and it was not your fault if the shooter was after me he would have just shoot me somewhere else." She leaned in and kissed me before she started to put the groceries away. "Chase and you are both horrible when it comes to blaming yourself for everything. He says he should have been there guarding me. He hired 4 more bodyguards that are now staying across the hall in a different apartartment just to make sure I don't go anywhere without armed guards! I mean what am ,I the emperor?! Why do I need this kind of security?"

I swallowed and looked away before she could see the guilty look on my face. I was actually the one who hired the guards, not Chase.

"Kyoko we are just worried about you."

"I get that Corn I truly do. But I feel like I am trapped in a cage. I need some space. Even the president is being overprotective; I saw Ruto following me when I went to my photoshoot yesterday. Not only that but Kanae has come by or called me at least twice a day. Before the incident, she called me once a week, not every day."

"I'm sorry Kyoko I had no idea you were feeling that way. I never want you to feel trapped when I'm around. How about this, since the filming for the movie is starting in a month due to the rewriting, how about we go on a field trip?"

"Where???" Kyoko asks, skeptical.

"Well the president mentioned yesterday about a new tv show that is casting a role for two villains that are supposed to be siblings who grew up in a horrible family and now want to rule the world. He was saying that the movie is gonna be directed by Director Konoe. Apparently he specifically asked for the Heel siblings to play the role. He even said that the movie was inspired by our performance as the siblings. Not only would we not have to have around the clock guards, but you would be safe too, since no one would ever guess that you are Setsuka Heel."

Kyoko smiled devilishly. "That sounds amazing I'm in, but I really wanna show my dear immediate family and friends that I am not a delicate flower that's gonna break at the slightest force."

I smiled. I love Kyoko's sadistic side as long as it's not directed at me. She's devious, cunning and the best part of it is that it's always hilarious to see people's faces when the sweet little actress that could never hurt a fly turns into a devil with very sharp horns. The last time she had gone full out Devil, I didn't get to see it but the reports say that she seemed to be possessed by the daughter of Satan or something akin to that.

"I say what do you have in mind, Satan's daughter."

* * *

Kyoko:

Satan's daughter? I have heard that some people think I act like the devil sometimes. People say that I get possessed by the devil himself when something makes me really angry.

Maybe they are correct. I mean the first time I was truly furious was when I found out what Sho had done to me all of those years ago… Well if me being possessed by Satan means that I don't have to be a damsel in distress, then so be it.

I look over at Kuon who is looking both nervous and excited. I am trying not to laugh; I mean Kuon, the man who turns into dark Kuon and can beat people to a pulp with his bare hands is nervous when I am upset. I don't know if I should feel proud or guilty. I mean what girlfriend makes her boyfriend nervous when she gets upset? Wait every boyfriend gets nervous at that. I guess that's not a good comparison… Oh well it doesn't matter now. Right now I need to make sure that no one will ever treat me like a delicate flower again.

I turn to Kuon with an evil grin and proceed to tell him my scheme he looks horrified but after I finish explaining it and reassure him he starts to laugh uncontrollably.

"Darling do you know who your dad is?"

"No… you know my mother never told me who he was, why are you asking?"

"Because either your Satan's daughter or at least related in some other way."

"Oh shut up. Don't you think if I was Satan's daughter I would be a devil?"

"Honey what I am saying is you might just be a devil. Regardless, remind me never to get on your bad side."

"Corn I am neither Satan's daughter nor a devil I am just a strong woman who will not be treated like anything else."

* * *

2 days later:

Kyoko:

"HELP HELP ME HE'S AFTER ME I CAN'T GET AWAY!" a loud clang was heard in the background "HE'S HERE. NO NO HELP ME I NEED TO PLEASE LET ME GO NOOOO…" The disconnect sounds as the phone line is cut. Step one complete…

Ren

When Kyoko told me her plan I was shocked and worried I never thought she would ever do anything like this. This was just evil. When the call was over the president began to freak out. Kyoko had gone 'missing' late last night and everyone was panicking.

"Chase did you get a trace on the location of that call?" The president yelled freaking out.

"Yes I did the call came from Kabukicho."

"The red light district???"

"Yes she seems to be in the heart of Kabukicho."

"How long until a full assault team is ready?"

"It's ready to go. I got it together when I found out she was missing, if we take the helicopters we can be there in 5 minutes with backup 20 minutes away."

"Lets go."

I tried not to let anything show on my face at those words. In truth it took all of my acting experience to stop from wincing. I had no idea what would happen when we got the the warehouse in Kabukicho but something told me that Kyoko had something big up her sleeves.

Kyoko

"Where is she?"

"I don't know the phone tracker said here but I don't see Kyoko anywhere."

"Keep looking, send the back up to make a 6 block search area and quickly no one goes in or out of the search area."

I try not to laugh at this. I am currently in the rafters 50 feet above them. I had learned aerial acrobatics in a circus tv show I had starred in a year ago in Canada. I was skilled with many different things such as trapeze, tightrope and more. I was currently hiding behind a support trying not to laugh maniacally.

Once everyone but the president, Chase, Sho, and Ren were down below, I smiled, finally all of the people that underestimate me were in the same room. Yes Ren had a slim idea on what was happening, (I told him cause I love him) but he has no idea what was going to happen next. I had done in depth stunt training for the last 4 years and I knew how to make it look like I got hurt even when I wasn't. The only people that hadn't babied me were Moko, Maria, and Haruki who currently were at my secret house in tokyo with multiple buckets of popcorn laughing their buts off. It wasn't as though I didn't take my safety seriously I had 5 safehouses in the city and around it in case something happened. I also had a few secret houses that only me friends and family knew of.

I walked forward on the tightrope to the middle of the warehouse and grabbed the trapeze, swinging me down to a secret platform 25 feet above the ground. Once I was there I hit the lock down button which blocked any access in or out of the building. As the iron doors and bars slammed down I heard screaming. I grinned knowing I had them right where I wanted them. I put the ski mask over my face and knew I looked like a ninja. I threw a rope down to the floor leaving one end attached to the beam next to me. I wrapped it around my waist quickly and used my gloves so I didn't get rope burn. I then let myself spin down the rope. Once I used the wheel down to get to the ground I quickly unhook the rope letting it fall to the floor. All of that took 10 seconds and now Chase and the other guards were running at me, bloodlust clear on their face.

I took out some throwing knives and managed to pin 4 of the 8 guards to the floor (no i didn't hurt them). After I ran out of knives, I pulled out my two short swords and got into a fighting stance. Chase charged at me head on while two came at me from either side. I did an aerial backwards allowing the bullets Chase fired at me to wizz harmlessly past me. I ran forward and knocked his gun off his hand while scizor kicking 2 of the guards in the head. I then dropped to the floor and allowed my legs to kick out the remaining guards' legs. All that was left was me and Chase.

I threw my knives to the side and gave Chase a come forward motion.

* * *

Chase

Before the lock down:

I couldn't understand where Kyoko was. The warehouse looked abandoned, aside from the fact the lights where on. There was absolutely nothing in the warehouse. No rooms or shelving.

Once the president called for the 6 block search I frowned knowing something was off. I looked around wondering what was going on when I heard a series of loud bangs. I spun finding that the door we entered from was gone and there was now a large iron gate there. With no holes in it same with the windows a large iron slab.

I saw something from the corner of my eye and whirled around in time to see a person in a ninja like get up with a mask covering their face wheel down a rope. Once she hit the ground I went running she pulled the rope down and whipped out knives. I dodged two that were sent at me, but 4 of the 8 guards with me got pinned to the floor by their clothes and bullet proof vests.

I ran toward her and fired my gun at her letting 3 bullets go spinning at her. She had anticipated this though and flipped out of the way drawing what appeared to be two short swords. Who was she?

I knew it was a she based on the tight fitting clothes. But that was about all I knew about her. I also knew she was an amazing fighter but that was as obvious as her gender.

She disarmed me and quickly disabled the other guards. I was shocked. She was good, to good. She threw her swords aside and motioned me forward. Why? She could have taken me out easily with her swords so why ditch her weapons. What was she up too?

I ran at her but she was to fast. I punched and kicked at her for a minute but to my utter annoyance and amazement she dodged each one. I was a veteran and had killed many people. I knew I was a damn good fighter and yet I couldn't land a single hit on this woman, not even once. After a minute she seemed to get tired of dodging and switched from defence to offense. She ran forward ducking my punch and hit me on the back of my neck. I began to fall backwards knowing that I was about to pass out when I saw my attacker's eyes. It was Kyoko. It had to be...

~~~Authors note: I want to apologize again for not posting last week and to assure everyone that I will continue this story!! Until next time on Forward Bound~~~


	10. Laughter and Revelations

_***I do not own skip beat***_

 **Laughter and Revelations**

Kyoko:

Shot he figured it out. I looked down at Chase as recognition flashed across his eyes telling me that he had finally recognized that I was the one who attacked him. I needn't worry though as Chase passed out at my feet. By the time he awoke my revenge would be complete.

I stepped over Chases body being careful to keep the president, Sho, and Ren in my eye sight. I walk over to the beam that held the platform I had only recently vacated. I picked up a bow staff that was laying against the pole and began to spin it quickly in front of my body moving towards the others.

The president backed up and Sho and Ren stepped forward. Ren was obviously confused about what was going on and Sho just looked cocky and arrogant.

"So you have beat the lackies but can you take me?" Sho ran at me and attempted to punch me in the face but I ducked and used the staff to kick Sho's feet out from under him. It had taken less than 5 seconds and now he was lying on the ground with my staff pointed at his neck.

"Yes I can take you. You are nothing compared to the leader of the last group and I beat him easily. If you continue to be so cocky and arrogant you will get yourself and those you love killed. Remember that." I grinned wickedly at him allowing a murderous aura into the air. He promptly passed out and I rolled my eyes. What had I ever seen in him? He may have changed but he had a long way to go before he would truly be worthy of Stella.

With Sho knocked out I turned to face Ren and the president with a wicked grin.

Ren:

She knocked them all out…. I didn't know what to think Kyoko had single handedly knocked out 8 guards Chase and Sho in less than 10 minutes and had not gotten even a scratch on her. Wow I mean I knew that she could do stunt fighting but I had no idea she was this strong.

Kyoko:

I wanted to get Ren last so that means the president was next. I stepped backwards into the darkness of the warhouse and hit a button on a pole next to me. I rope dropped down and I quickly climbed to the top where a tight wire was. I looked down and noticed Ren looking me with shock disbelief and worry. I resisted the urge to laugh and pulled the rope up from the ground. I grabbed the rope 6 feet from the ground and I jumped.

Ren:

I screamed as the love of my life jumped off a small wire 20 feet above me. As I screamed I heard laughter coming from Kyoko and I wanted to ask her what was so funny? Before I could I saw her come swinging 10 feet to my right. She was swinging from a rope like some kind of monkey. WHAT THE HECK WAS SHE DOING? There was no safety net! She could die and yet she was laughing as she swung past me. I wiped my body around to see where she was heading. As the rope began to swing up she let go doing a flip and landing on the ground in a crouch right behind the President.

President:

WHAT WAS GOING ON HERE? One moment we are looking for Kyoko then the next the warehouse seals and some kind or ninja fighting acrobat comes out and beats everyone up while doing tricks and laughing. What was going on here?

As the insane ninja fighting acrobat came towards me I ducked. I heard a someone landing behind me and I sweat drop knowing that the psycho was behind me. I slowly turn around hoping I am wrong but I am not. As I turn around I see that the person is reaching up to remove her mask.

The temperature in the room seems to drop at least 10 degrees as she removes the mask. As soon as the mask comes off a cascade of long hair comes down revealing Kyoko. I can't move. The last thing I can think is how as she hits me on the back of the neck and I pass out.

Ren:

I can't move as Kyoko removes her mask and hits the president in the back of the neck knocking him out quickly. She lowers the president to the floor and kisses his forehead as she stands up walking towards me a smirk on her face.

Kyoko:

I walk to Ren as he stands there with his jaw hanging open. I stifle a laugh at his expression and I move into a fighting position strengthening my resolve before moshioning him forward. "Show me what you got."

My words seem to have snapped Ren out of his stupor and he is now grinning in his own fighting position. I attack.

3rd person:

Kyoko runs at Ren launching her body into the air her leg extended for a roundhouse kick. Ren's hand snaps up as he grabs Kyoko's leg and flings her backwards. Kyoko flies back but manages to land in a crouch. As she begins to stand up Ren launches at her trying to knock her feet out from under her. She quickly jumps up and places her hands on his shoulders using them to flip over him landing in a crouch. Ren spins around taking a step back from Kyoko.

Ren:

She was good. But I wouldn't go full out even if that meant I lost to her. I step back and say in a low voice. "I will not fight you anymore Kyoko you can strike me if you like but I am done. I refuse to do anything more. I will not harm the women I love."

"Do you want to know why I told you that I was going to do something? I told you because I knew that even though I love everyone here I would be able to knock them out if I had to. You are the only one I would refuse to knock out. The president I would not fight but I would knock him out to teach him a lesson. The others needed to know I could take care of myself. The only one I will allow to be at my back and overprotect me Ren is you. You are the one who owns me completely heart and soul and that is why I don't mind your actions as much. The reason your here however is because I want you to stop worrying about me so much. I know that you will never truly stop worrying about me but I want you to understand that I am okay and that I am not weak. I love you Corn."

I blink in surprise. Once the reality of her words sink in I walk towards her engulfing her tiny body into my arms holding her tightly to my chest. We stay like that for a while before I pull away giving her a chased kiss and whisper.

"I promise I will never forget that you are strong and can handle yourself if you promise me two things one that you will never ever scare me like that again. And second that you will tell me if I am being too overprotective so we can talk through the situation so that we can both be comfortable."

"I promise" Kyoko whispers as she wraps her arms around my neck and stands on her toes. I lean down and kiss Kyoko. I convey all of my feelings of helplessness worry love fear and need into the kiss. I pull away from Kyoko when I hear a moan coming from the pile of guards knowing that now was not the time for this.

"Looks like you have some explaining to do love."

*Kyoko's secret house (the one the girls where watching from)*

3rd person:

"Did you see Sho's face when Kyoko swept his feet out from under him?" Stella laughed as she teased her fiance as she walked into the living room holding a tray of ice packs. Sho blushed furiously at the teasing from his fiance.

"Not to mention Chase's face before he passes out when he realises that the person who beat him and his men up was the person he was trying to protect!" This comment came from Haruki who was currently holding her sides laughing.

"The funniest was grandpa as Onesan removed her mask then knocked him out!" By time all of the ladies (minus Kyoko who was blushing) where either holding their sides laughing or where on the ground. The men who where now holding ice packs on their injuries looked embarrassed that not only had they been defeated but by the girl they were trying to protect and all of the girls had seen it.

"Pff I knew it was Kyoko and I was going easy. If I had actually been trying she would have been severely injured." This comment came from Sho who was trying to get back his dignity. Sadly the only thing his endeavors had produced was louder laughter from the girls and snickers from all of the men in the room.

"I'll fight you anytime anywhere Sho just give me the time and place." This surprisingly came from Kyoko who had been up to this point sitting in Ren's lap blushing. Everyone laughed at this and Sho looked worried.

"So Kyoko would you like to explain this to us?" This came from the normally extravagant president who was currently sitting next to his daughter with ice on his neck looking a tab bit annoyed.

"What this is about is the fact that you have been treating me like a baby all week! I mean come on I can take care of myself which I have clearly proven now!" All of the men in the room looked embarrassed at this statement since Kyoko had been able to defeat everyone but Ren who she didn't even truly try to fight. "I mean come on I couldn't even use the bathroom without one of your goons chaperoning me!"

"Kyoko we were trying to protect you I mean you got shot last week!" Yelled the president who was pissed off at the overreaction of his employee who he considered to be his daughter.

"And I appreciate that but you needed to be reminded of the fact that I am not some damsel in distress and I can take care of myself which I have now proven."

"Kyoko I'm sorry you felt like I was babying you I didn't mean to I will lay off of the guards as long as you let me accompany you when you leave the house."

"Actually Chase that won't be necessary."

"NOT NECESSARY! YOU WERE SHOT LAST WEEK! Not to mention that is my job!" This is yelled at Kyoko as Chase tries to make Kyoko understand the situation.

"Chase that is not necessary because I am going to disappear for a little while."

"What do you mean disappear?" This was said by Chase but you could tell that everyone in the room wanted to ask the same thing but for Ren, Maria (who was told because she is in training to take over the company from Lory), Yukihito who had been watching the whole warehouse incident with the girls, and the president.

"I mean that I am going off of the grid for the next month. Since the movie is being delayed and I am in danger I am going off the grid."

"You can't just disappear by yourself!" This came from Kanae who had no idea what was going on.

"I'm not I am going with Ren." This shocked the room into silence. Everyone now knew that Kyoko could handle herself but they didn't know that Ren was actually Kuon who was an amazing fighter and could take an anyone who got into Kyoko and his way.

"I assure you all that Kyoko will be safe. For one thing no one will know who they are and for a second thing both Ren and Kyoko can take care of themselves." This came from Yashiro. Kanae glared at Yashiro who she had thought would be on her side about then not going anywhere.

"May I go boss I can help keep the two safe and I can help watch their back if something happens." This came from Chase who was sitting in his chair furious for not knowing where Kyoko was going or if she would be safe.

"No you may not the only people who can go are Kyoko and Ren. Save your complaining and arguments this is final. Kyoko, Ren it is time to go I assume your packed?" Kyoko and Ren nodded standing up. Kyoko and Ren quickly said goodbye to the group and walked outside.

No one was happy about this arrangement but they would have to deal with it. It was time to go.

Kyoko and Ren got into Rens car and drove to LME studios parking garage where a motorhome was. Kyoko and Ren went into the motorhome but an hour later it was not Kyoko and Ren that exited it was the Heel siblings.

 _Authors note: I'm so excited that I have had over 4,700 reads I am so happy! I want to let you know that the revenge is just a transition short story type thing I just wanted to show that while she is more mature she is still mischievous. I also wanted to highlight the growth and the strength of Kyoko and show that she can kick butt and is amazing. I'm sorry if you didn't like the revenge but please know that after this chapter I am diving into writing Kyoko and Kuon as the Heel siblings I hope you enjoy and keep reading- Melaine138_

 _ **-Until next time on forward bound-**_


End file.
